703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
FescennineFelix
| place = 20/21 | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 5 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 18/25 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 14 | image3 = | season3 = 38 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 6/20 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 6 | days3 = 33 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 8 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 8 | dayslasted= 52 | totalvotes= 14 }} also known as Felix is a contestant on , , and . He is also a contestant on Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 7, as well as 703 Idol: Season 2. Profile Name(Age): '''Felix (20) '''Tribe Designation: '''Atafu '''Current Residence: '''Somewhere in Germany '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Still being able to touch my toes standing up straight, after years of fast food, alcohol and generally things that are extremely bad for you. '''Inspiration in Life: '''I'm a lame ol' Momma's boy, so I gotta go with my mom. '''Hobbies: '''I'm a sucker for video games, watching TV shows and being perfectly average at things. '''Pet Peeves: '''False sense of entitlement '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Straight Outta Compton '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Beer and 2 Gladiators to keep myself entertained Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Jenn Brown, because she doesn't take herself too seriously, because she's funny (or at least tries to be), and because she's honest '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''My first ORG was extremely fun and I generally enjoy the game! '''Why do you think you will be Sole Survivor: '''Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Survivor: Tokelau Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile '''Tribe: Gallieni Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: 20th Place Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Rhineland Profile Tribe: Hometown: Germany Current Residence: Germany Personal Claim To Fame: Being on TV for a whopping 4 seconds during the latest Germany Idol season Inspirations in Life: Ed Sheeran, fucking difficult to be an ugly prick and still be a popular singer Pet Peeves: Everyone says bullies and I'm not about to be creative Previous Finishes: 20th/21 - Survivor: Tokelau; 18th/25 - Survivor: Resurrection Favorite Past Moment: Fuck off, maybe the only time I voted correctly during my carreer which was me voting Ryan. Fuck off. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: If we're talking about the seasons I've been in it's either Austin or Sora. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: no comment Why Did You Come Back?: Because I'm not actually shit at Survivor I swear believe me Voting History 703 Idol: Season 2 Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Call Out History ---- |nickname= Felix |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 13/16 |Votes2= 5 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= AAA |HOHs2= |Nominations2= 1 (Week 4) |Vetos2= |Days2= |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Evicted |Season= Big Brother 3 |Place= 5/14 |Votes= 2 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 3 (Weeks 6, 8 & 10) |Times Nominationed= 2 (Weeks 9 & 12) |Vetos= 3 (Week 1, 6 & 9) |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 3= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Felix was the only player to be voted out of Azorella. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Atafu Tribe Category:20th Place Category:703 Idol Contestants Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguests Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Gallieni Tribe Category:18th Place Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests Category:Rhineland Contestants Category:Ahr Tribe Category:Einigkeit Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Rhineland Jury Members